The Masterdex
by webhead112233
Summary: Hi, Bill here. Its occurred to me that the standard pokedex doesn't quite go into enough detail about certain pokemon. I'm here to fix this. I'll be working with scientific terms, so the word evolution will refer to actual evolution, whereas evolution from one pokemon to the next is metamorphosis.
1. Chapter 1

**Journal open**

 **Entry: 088**

 **Grimer, or Betobeta, the sludge pokemon. I confess that this pokemon was one of those cases that had me baffled . Magnimite, koffing, trubbish, and many others like grimer have all been labeled as Matieral Pokemon by me and my colleagues.**

 **All scientists were stumped by the Material Pokemon, until a friend of mine, an archeologist, made an incredible discovery. A fossil, one we couldn't revive. After further investigation, we determined that this creature was the common ancestor to all material pokemon.**

 **We're still deciding on what to call it, but I'm partial to 'Martirialist keklionis' or material keklion, for its ability to blend into any environment so quickly. There's at least one matieral pokemon in every region, and all are decided from this common ancestor.**

 **Its physical appearance is difficult to describe, just know that it would likely have been a normal type.**

 **Now, as to how they became grimer. This was tricky for my research team. We could've just said that grimer didn't exists until the sewers were build by humans, which is true, but it isn't that simple.**

 **The last of the MPCA (Material Pokemon Common Ancestor) were instinct roughly a generation before the invention of the sewer system. That means that grimer don't come directly from the MPCA; there's a missing link.**

 **It took quite a bit of time, but we did eventually find the missing link. The two missing links to be exact.**

 **These proto-pokemon, hmm, protomon, I like the sound of that. Anyway, these protomon were a water type, followed by a water/ground type.**

 **Here is how I believe the MPCA worked. They start in a location, and from there they wait for natural selection to take place. The special thing is, they're able to control, at least to some extent, the mutations of their offspring. Because of this, it almost never took more than two generations of the little buggers to form a new species of pokemon.**

 **The matieral they first adapted in the grimer evolution tree was water. Their bodies were composed entirely of water, with thin skeletons holding it all together. Because they were too fragile for the ocean or sea, they moved tp rivers and ponds.**

 **They weren't strong enough to handle many of the other pond living pokemon, so they incorporated the mud into their bodies, gaining the ground typing. Most of these pokemon died out, as they moved to slowly to find food. The ones that survived were those that evolved to feed not on plants or animals, but on the scum that build up on the top ofthe ponds.**

 **Even with these new advantages, the pokemon were still in danger of going extinct. Because they wete so slow, and had weak bodies without many ways of protecting themselves, they were killed easily. Becoming nocturnal helped some, but it wasn't enough.**

 **And then, we came into play. That's right, the humans. The first sewer system was built, and a small population migrated inside. I believe the reason to be them following the waste that was let out back to the sewer, and taking refuge within.**

 **The adaptive species swapped out mud and water for slime and grime, able to feed on sewage as easily as they did pond scum, and became what we know of today as grimer.**

 **Because there was no competition in the sewers for food, and only the odd zubat to attack them (attacks they could now handle due to their bodies producing so much toxin) the grimer thrived in the sewer pipes for fourty years before being discovered.**

 **Because grimer are notcurnal, whenever anyone went in the sewers during the day, all they saw were the piles of sludge that are grimer's sleeping form. It wasn't until a night time sewer cleaning was grimer discovered. When the moonlight hit the grimer and woke them up, they rose; likely making it appear as though the moonlight had brought the sewage to life, hence the popular myth.**

 **It wasn't until many years later that the grimer first developed the ability to metamorphosize. I'll likely cover their matured form in a later entry.**

 **Journal close**


	2. Chapter 2

**Open journal.**

 **Entry: 089**

 **Muk, or Betobeton, the ubber sludge pokemon. As most all of you know, Muk is the metamorphic form, or mature form, of Grimer. That of course, makes it a Material Pokemon. But this one has quite a bit more bite to it. Or should I say, slime.**

 **You see, Muk, like many Material Pokemon, is a very recently formed metamorphosis. As far as we know, it's only been in existence for about forty years.**

 **After surviving in the sewers for so long without their growth being disturbed by outside forces, the Grimer developed the ability to metamorphosize.**

 **The first Grimer/Muk metamorphosis happened during a battle between a robber who'd taken to using Grimer and other poison types, and the scientist he was robbing. The scientist's Raichu nearly defeated the Grimer, but in the moment after knocking out the Pikachu that was working with the Raichu, the Grimer gained enough energy to metamorphosize.**

 **The scientist was floored by the transformation, and offered the robber money, as well as not pressing charges, in exchange for the opportunity to research the newly formed Muk.**

 **The most immediate change from Grimer to Muk is the size. The Muk grows so as to hold more sludge and more toxins.**

 **In truth, Muk aren't nearly as noxious as their made out to be. Well, they are. They do produce enough poison to sterilize soil for years, but their in perfect control of it. They hold the toxins in their bodies, only secreting them at will in order to battle. The stench is the same way, completely odorless around their friends, and rancid enough to gag a Weezing around enemies.**

 **What personally find most interesting about the metamorphosis into Muk is the development of feet. That's right, they've got feet somewhere under all that sludge. The bottom of their feet seems to be the only part of their body where they cannot control their poison. The poison seems to seep down into the balls of the Muk's feet, causing their footprints to be made toxic. Don't follow in the footsteps of a Muk.**

 **I got a chance to study a Muk up close once. I placed my hand on it expecting my hand to sink inside. To my surprise, the surface of the Muk behaved like a solid. A squishy solid mind, but a solid nonetheless. I turned back to my desk to write this down and accidentally knocked a book off the table. The book landed on the Muk's head and sank right in, as though it were a liquid.**

 **I was baffled. I poked and proded at the spot where the book sank, but it was just as solid as last time. The Muk spat up the book. Gave me a look like I was the enigma.**

 **After further testing, I concluded that Muk not only has control over its toxins, but over its very state of matter, able to shift from solid to liquid at will. I'm still not certain how, but eh; if Castform can do it, why not Muk?**

 **Not much more to say about Muk, though I fear I may be on a bit of a Material Pokemon kick now. Until next time.**

 **Close journal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Journel open**

 **Entry: 109**

 **Koffing, or Dogasu, is another of those curious Material Pokemon. Like all Material Pokemon, it shares the protomon of Materialist Keklionis. Rather than take to the mud like Grimer, the protomon for Koffing took to the air.**

 **Now, you'll forgive me if I'm digressing, but it's so rare I get to talk about this. You see, way back in yester-year, there was another type of pokemon; air type. You'd be forgiven for thinking for that air types are all over the place, but the air types were different from flying types. They weren't avian, and they manipulated the air the way fire types do with fire or water types with water.**

 **Their a hidden gem in the pokemon history archive. I bring it up because before Koffing was Koffing, it was an air type. Imagine a big bubble of air, possibly with a face, floating around through the sky. That's essentially what Koffing was in a previous stage of evolution.**

 **As time went on, the clouds began filling with poisonous smog as humans began building factories. Naturally, this was a problem for the air types. But, being Material Pokemon, they were able to adapt. They embued the smoke into themself, making it possible for them to survive the polluted air.**

 **Because they could now survive the pollution, their population grew, which increased the need for food, which was now poison gasses. To meet this need, they gradually made their homes lower and lower until one day a worker up and found one in the factory.**

 **In order to expel the poisons they couldn't use as food, their bodies evolved to push the toxins out towards the bubble membrane. This formed the hardened, purple, tar-like shell that we see today to replace the bubble-like body from before.**

 **Pores were formed throughout the shell as a method of firing poison fumes at attackers. Some of the earliest Koffing could form their smog into hands to manipulate the environment around them better, a left over trick from their time as air types. As the air in the bodies became more poison and less oxygen, this ability was lost.**

 **Lastly the skull and crossbones mark formed on its stomach as a method of warning potential preditores of the poison it contained, much like the bright colors of Beedrill or Arachnea.**

 **Starting to see the reason behind my Material Pokemon fixation? It's just so interesting how they behave. I'll try to do an entry on a non-material pokemon after Koffing's metamorphosis, scientist's honor.**

 **Oh, and one final note about Koffing. Koffing doesn't actually explode. Well, it does use self-destruct by stirring the toxic air in its body to a volitile level and then combusting. But Koffing doesn't explode by itself in nature. There have been many reports of such happening, but what's actually happening is the Koffing's body becoming too full of gasses and expanding to the point of breaking the shell apart. A Koffing can re-form their shell in only a week, but will be vulnerable until then.**

 **That's all for now, see you again when we take a look at the metamorphic form of Koffing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Journel open**

 **Entry: 110**

 **Weezing, or Matadogasu, is the metamorphic form of Koffing. As with most all pokemon** **metamorphosis, the Koffing to Weezing transformation is triggered when the Weezing has obtained enough energy from battling, training, etc.**

 **To most, it would appear that this metamorphasis is actually harmful, as aside from the standard increase in side, Weezing appears to be less functional, as he now frowns constantly and appears to be hacking on their own fumes. What's more, they now appear to have too have developed cancerous sists.**

 **However, every one of these changes is benificial to the Weezing. First, the constant frown is actually no indication of the Weezing's emotional state, simply it's default expression. Like the skull and crossbones on its stomach, it's simply a means of warding off foes. Would you rather take your chances with the grinning face of Koffing, or the fanged, grumpy face of Weezing? Also, despite how they** **appear, the extra heads are not cancerous in any way, and are formed as a means of holding more poison gases.**

 **Lastly, the hacking is not caused by its own fumes, and in fact is a means of loosening any of the Weezing's gas ducts that may have been clogged by tar, much like a snail with its slime.**

 **A Weezing contains four times the gasses of a Koffin, and is able to expel them twice as fast. This is not** **true of the Weezing that are caused by the rare mutation wherein two Koffin twins fuse together.**

 **A final note on Weezing, why are they so hated? Yes, they are commonly used by Team Rocket and other robbery groups, as their ability to release a thick fog and explose make them vluable assets, but this is a fault of people, not the pokemon. There are no truly evil pokemon.**

 **The mian reason for the dislike of Weezing is their tendecy to go through people's garbage, much like a raccoon. And I can see how this would be annoying. Being woken in the middle of the night and having to chase away a large floating** **ball of gases that, at any point, could sufficate you in toxic fumes or explode. Bu here's the thing, they aren't trying to be pests. In fact, their actually helping.**

 **Weezing due let out toxic gases, but that's simply their method of battle. When actually breathing, they take in poisonous fumes and expel clean air. That's right, that hacking, sludge spewing, ball of toxic smog is a living air purifier. Even their waste is eco friendly. When you see a group hanging around the top of a factory, don't afriad that they'll do bang and blow the whole thing up, that's only possible if they get stressed out, like when people try to shoo them off. Remember that their actually completley purifying the smoke, allowing factories to be an enviormentally friendly affair, so we can make out things and not screw up nature too much. Same goes for when they eat the trash, just another way of removing pollution from the** **equation.**

 **So lay off of Weezing, their better for the planet than you are. Next time we'll be covering one** **protomon, and all four pokemon that it became.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Journel open**

 **Entries: 023/024, 095/208, 206, and 336**

 **Oh boy, this is where things start getting tricky. It's easy to understand how a Matierial Protomon evolve, they live somewhere and become the enviornment. But most other aren't that simple, as they have several links between their protomon and their current form.**

 **We'll start with the Snake Protomon. Once, these simple snakes, nearly indistinguishable from normal snakes, lived out in the open in the small grass. But that didn't work out so well. They didn't have any real defenses, just sharp teeth, the ability to coil around a foe, and poison if they're lucky.**

 **So eventually, the Snake Protomon started to migrate away from their old territory. Technically they scattered across to most all enviornments, but only four groups really made it.**

 **The first group opted to take shelter in the taller grasses. They developed smoother bodies for moving through the grass, as well as rattle-snake like rattle to attract prey, much sharper teeth, and venom. Along with these, Ekans also developed the ability to digest the eggs of birds and even bird pokemon whole, a method of getting food without having to fight.**

 **With these new enhancements, the species, now known as Ekans (or Abo), quickly flourished and spread out, even developing a metamorphic form.**

 **Arbok, or Abokku, are the standard metamorphosis; triggered by Ekans getting enough energy through battle or training. With the transformation comes the increase in size like always, along with the increase in venom that all poison types get. But the main change for Arbok is the pattern on its chest. This pattern carries from region to region, but is essentially the same, meant to look like a dark, ghost, or even fire type pokemon in an attempt to frighten off those that the Arbotk isn't strong enough to battle.**

 **Not much else to say on them, so lets move on shall we? The second group of Snake Protomon took shelter in the caves. Their skin became rougher, resembling the rock both in density and texture. They grew in size, needing to in order to cope with the predators and other hazards in the bodies became segmented, so that they can** **camouflage** **in the caves. They also developed what is often mistaken for a horn, but is in actuallity a sort of naturally compass, they senses magnetic feilds and leads them along so they do not get lost underground.**

 **And from there comes Onyx, or Iwaku, the rock snake pokemon. Onyx is as close to an apex predatory as it could be while not actually eating other pokemon, save for some bug types that wonder in. Almost nothing will attack an Onyx in the wild, and when they do their rarely successful.**

 **Naturally, they quickly developed a metamorphic state in the form of Steelix, or Haganeeru, the iron snake pokemon. There are actually, techniqually, two ways for an Onyx to become Steelix. The common way is for a capured Onyx to be given a metal coat and then put through a trading. Well, if I am to be specific, the trading cycle has nothing to do with it. All that matters is that the Onyx has the metal coat and an electric current, one fine enough to travel through on the molecular level.**

 **The energy travels through the metal coat, binding the metal to the Onyx's DNA, turning it's skin to iron. But before you start crying foul that this is a man -made evolution, Steelix are formed in nature.**

 **If an Onyx lives for one hundred years in the wild, they will continue to slowly burrow their tunnels deeper and deeper. Eventually, the pressure of the ground around the Onyx will denses it's skin, slowly turning it into iron naturally, making a Steelix.**

 **Steelix are mostly docile, like Onyx, but occasionally they will surface if they are aggrivated. A rampaging Steelix is a bad time for everyone in the area.**

 **Also, the teeth of a Steelix are suited to the consumption of minerals. They enjoy taking in mass amounts of stone, as it makes it easier to absorb the metals and gems inside, thought they can't digest the stone. If they consume enough of any one material, they will completely shift to having the plates of their body being made of that matieral. I'm sure we've all heard of the crystal Onyx, but I've also seen a brass Steelix, a jade Onyx, and even a gold Steelix.**

 **That's all there is on the cave snakes. The third group of Snake Protomon took shelter in the forests. They developed slick bodies for moving in the grass, bushes, and leaves. In the beginning, their bodies weren't long enough to coil around prey, so they adapted venom as they're main offence; as well as long fangs to administer it.**

 **That worked for a time. They may have even become the apex predator in their territory, if not for another evolving Protomon. The Protomon that would one day become Zangoose began hunting the long fanged snakes, and they in turn hunted the mammals. Both developed evolutionary qualities to combat each other.**

 **The snake developed longer bodies to cope with the size of the mammals, and their fangs became even longer. They got a pattern on their bodies that immitated both an armor plating to make the foes hold off their attack an wait for an unneeded opening, as well as a pattern that immitated battle scars, making the snakes look as though they were more experienced in battle and not to be messed with.**

 **Finally, they evolved specially bladed tails to combat the mammals' sharp claws. With this finally change, the snakes became the Fang Snake Pokemon we know as Seviper, or Habuneku.**

 **Seviper prefer stealth, often staying hidden in the grass and pouncing a lone pokemon. They'll battle a Zangoose no matter if their outmatched and outnumbered. Seviper's hatred of Zangoose is ingrained in they're psyches from evolution, much like the color red making humans feel aggressive. Despite their power, the Seviper have not developed a metamorphic form, as the Zangoose keep they're numbers thin enough to prevent it, and vise versa.**

 **The last group of the Snake Protomon stayed largely where they were, but started burrowing into the dirt. Not into mountain caves like Onyx, just underground caverns that could in theory be found anywhere. They developed drill-like tails, which allow them to tunnel backwards. bIt's my personal theory that they must drill backwards because they need to see whatever is chasing them.**

 **The land snakes developed yellowish or brown skin coloring, so as to blend into the dirt or sand. The most curious of their evolutionary traits is the small wings they have. They were thought for awhile to be vestigial, but then were discovered that, though they cannot fly, they can use their wings to fly.**

 **I believe that these wings were devolped because the land snakes do need to surface every so often to mate and serch for special food. We know the land snakes as Dunsparce, or Nokocchi.**

 **These pokemon are extreamly rare, but not too powerful. Like I said, they didnt actually leave their original location, just went underground from it. As a result, all the predators knew where to hunt it. By the time the Dunsparce started moving away from that original territory, they're numbers were , frankly, pathetic. They are quite so few as to call them endangered, but they're by no means plentiful either.**

 **Because there are so few, and their so easily defeated when found in nature, they haven't developed any metamophic state, nor have they managed to produce any more effective evolutionary advantages. Who knows? Maybe in a few hundred years, after they've had time to develop, we'll all be looking to the Dunsparce as one of the most powerful fighter in nature. But for now, the only reason to capture a Dunsparce is enthusiasm.**

 **That's all for this one. See what I mean about most non-material Protomon being a bit more complicated? I think I'll be doing a bug type next time. Until next time my friends.**

 **Journel close.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Journal Open.**

 **Entries: 204/205, 213, 557/558, and 632**

 **Right, as promised I've dredged up the research on a family of bug types. It took me a bit, as most bug type family trees are far too big for me to deal with at the moment. So we'll stick with the family I've nicknamed the 'armored insects'.**

 **Way back, these pokemon started out as a small, unevolved bug type with the good sense to hide inside things such as logs as cracks in the rocks. Over time, they all gradually developed ways of moving their respective shelters around with them.**

 **Naturally, each variation of these Protomon eventually evolved into its own seporate pokemon based around what material shell it wore.**

 **The first of these we'll talk about is Pineco, or Kunugidma, the bagworm pokemon. Naturally, Pineco's material shell of choice is pine cones, building one around its body from plant fibers on its chosen tree. Anything that takes the time to try and get passed the pine cone will be attacked, most commonly with string shot.**

 **Pineco in nature will try to move as little as possible, except when an insect is nearby, in which case they'll use string shot to try and capture the prey. Because of this passive nature, it was awhile before Pineco developed it's metamorphic form.**

 **Said metamorphic form is a known as Forretress, or Foretosu, the upper bagworm pokemon. Upon metamorphosis, the Pineco releases all it's built up energy into its pine cone shell, manipulating and strengthening the fibers on a molecular structure.**

 **This burst of energy densens the plant fibers into a substance harder than steel, and physically attaches it to the pokemon within, giving it complete control. Pieces of this shell can be thrown off by the Forrestress as a means of attack, and I can tell you from experience that it isn't fun.**

 **While trying to persuade a Forrestress to open its shell so I could examine the inside, I got one of these fragments lodged in my hand. It burrowed into the skin, was hurt worse than a Beedrill sting. Even after removing the shard, it hurt for more than a week and a half, and itched like crazy.**

 **Needless to say, I didn't get to see the inside of the shell.**

 **The next of these pokemon was Shuckle, or Tsubotsubo, the mold pokemon. This pokemon was very nearly labeled as a grass/poison type, as it's genetic structure is much closer to, as it's name suggests, mold as opposed to a conventional bug. It was labeled bug type when yours truly found the connection between Shuckle and the other pokemon in todays entry.**

 **It is my theory that, back in yesteryear, Shuckle looked more like a roach or a beetle before it began using stones as its shell. Over the years, Shuckle's body evolved into a form similar to a grimer's, but much more solid. Shuckle most closly resembles a slug, more accurately a snail.**

 **This body type was adapted so the a baby Shuckle's body would be able to slip into the nooks and crannies of stones, letting their acidic slime carve out more holes in the stone and shape it specifically for the Shuckle's body, after which Shuckle will never have to leave their stone home unless it is destroyed, which is difficult as the stone is held together with another slime produced by Shuckle, and even then it would only take twenty four hours or so for another shell to be formed.**

 **Because Shuckle has the weakest inner body of any of these pokemon, as well as one of the weakest shells, it hasn't been able to gather the needed energy to produce a metamorphic state.**

 **Next on the list of these shelter bugs is Dwebble, or Ishizumai, the rock inn pokemon. This bug type is one of my personal favorites. It very nearly became a full bug type, and would've become something akin to Spinnerak, until it started hiding inside rocks.**

 **In the beginning, it began using its claws to carve the holes into the stone. However this was inefficient for quickly getting a new shell, as a Dwebble often will. As a result, the acid used to melt stone was developed. Notably, Dwebble shape their shells to suit their bodies as opposed to shaping their bodies for the shells like Shuckle.**

 **Easily able to replace their shells quickly, Dwebble were able to start fighting back against predictors, gaining enough energy to develop a metamorphic state.**

 **This metamorphic state is Crustle, or Iwaparesu, the stone home pokemon. Upon evolution, Dwebble's body grows larger. As it does, it's shell is momentarily magnetized, pulling in stone and dirt from the ground around it to form a larger shell for the new Crustle.**

 **With this new shell, and Crustle's frankly tremendous strength, they are naturally very territorial pokemon, fighting for land even amongst themselves.**

 **The final pokemon in this evolutionary tree (though one could argue that Heatmor is a part of it, as it co-evolved with this one) is Durant, or Aianto, the iron bug pokemon.**

 **These ant like pokemon look shelter in underground tunnels, and used their mandibles to coat themselves in iron minerals they found there. However, early fire types easily burned through their shells, and they were forced to remain underground.**

 **Because of this they had to resort to eating the metals from the ground. This proved to be an asset however, because the offspring born of the metal eaters had the iron particles, melded into steel by natural energies, merged into their exoskeleton.**

 **These new steel armores allowed Durant to return to the surface. The only reason these metal bugs haven't gathered the energy for a metamorphic form is because of Heatmor, which more or less evolved to keep Durant in check.**

 **And those are all the shell bug pokemon. A fascinating branche, wouldn't you agree? Next time I think I'll go ahead and put an end to the debate surrounding Pikachu and all of its 'clones'.**

 **Journal close.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Journal Open.**

 **Entry: 144, 145, 146, 150, 151, 201, 243, 244, 245, 249, 250, 251, 377, 378, 379, 380, 381, 382, 383, 384, 385, 386, 480, 481, 482, 483, 484, 485, 486, 487, 488, 489, 490, 491, 492, 493, 494,638, 639, 640, 641, 642, 643, 644, 645, 646, 647, 648, 649, 716, 717, 718, 719, 720, 721.**

 **Hello all. I know I said we'd be covering the electric rodents, but I've finally pieced together a cohesive timeline for the legendary Pokemon. In a sense, I've uncovered the Pokemon creation myth. I fear that, in all my research, I may forget to tell my legendary tale, so I'll do so now, and we can continue with our normal Pokemon research next time.**

 **This tale is one that will encompass every legendary, starting at the very beginning, and ending with here and now. So, submitted for your approval, is the Pokemon creation myth.**

 **I the beginning, the very beginning, before Earth, before Pokemon, before life, before anything, there was nothing in the world. Nothing, but an egg. A single egg. It'll likely be debated until the very end of time where this egg came from, but for now, all we need to know, is that the egg was there, floating in nothingness. And then, it hatched.**

 **And Arceus was born.**

 **Arceus floated through the void for eons, or for no time at all if you think about it: time did not yet exist. But regardless of how long it was, eternity or immediately, Arceus became bored with nothingness. So, to rid existence of nothing, Arceus created three Pokemon to set the world in motion. Palkia, to create space. Giratina, to fill the space with matter, and Dialga, to get it all moving by creating time.**

 **For awhile, it was just those four, watching the universe form itself from the pieces they'd given it. But once again, Arceus grew weary. He wanted an offspring, one he could truly consider his child, unlike with Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina.**

 **And so he created a daughter, and called her Mew.**

 **Mew was different than the others. She was smaller, more fragile, and her mind worked different. She was nice, kind to all the others, something that confused them, and annoyed Giratina. Nevertheless, Arceus loved his daughter, and created a planet for her to play on.**

 **Mew loved the gift, and would spend days flying around her planet, watching plant-life develop. Wanting there to be more for her to watch and love, Mew began creating other Pokemon. Only a few really, and after than, evolution took over, and soon the world was filled with hundreds of different animals, Pokemon, and eventually, Pokemon.**

 **Fearing that one of his daughter's creations would one day become strong enough to battle and defeat him, Arceus created the disaster trio, Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus, to keep them in check.**

 **Mew was upset, but didn't speak out against her father. She loved her world nonetheless. But Giratina was furious. How dare Arceus treat Mew like a princess for doing nothing at all, while he received nothing for creating the very dirt above which she flew? Giratina began lashing out, attacking Pokemon and people alike.**

 **Mew pleaded to him to stop, but in his fury, Giratina attacked Mew, using his power over matter to bind Mew to the earth she loved so much. Never again would she be able to leave her playground to return to the stars. Mew was trapped on earth forever.**

 **In truth, Mew herself didn't much mind. But Arceus was outraged. For his crimes, Giratina was banished to another world, one made of the cruel nothingness that Arceus remembered from the beginning.**

 **After that, things were calm for awhile. Until Dialga had his vision. It's unknown what exactly the vision was of, only that it was something horrible, and humans were the result. All the legendarys had their own response to this. Dialga's was to create Celebi, a time traveling Pokemon to help out regardless of the time or place.**

 **Arceus created a great dragon, one that ruled over many elements, to wipe out humans if need be. However, two brothers and their fighting confused the simple minded creature, causing it to split into three lesser beings. Zekrom, who valued ideals over truth, Reshiram, who valued truth over ideals, and Kyurem, the mindless shell of the once great beast.**

 **With one fail safe botched, Arceus created a new one. Yveltal to end life on earth, Xerneas to get life going again afterwards (as he didn't want to anger his daughter), and Zygarde to keep balance in the meantime.**

 **Mew was horrified by this, and begged Arceus to consider another course of action. Not wanting to disappoint Mew, he agreed. Together, they created the wisdom trio, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, to teach knowledge, will power, and emotion, as well as Darkrai, who's nightmares would show them consequences, and Cresselia, who's dreams would be rewards.**

 **In secret, Mew created several gifts for Pokemon and People, as she considered us her children. She created Shaymin as a sign of gratitude, Victini and the Swords or Justice (Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo) to help us survive encounters with legendarys, Jirachi to grant their wishes, and Meloetta to bring them music and dance.  
**

 **Palkia's response to the vision was to create something to help guide humanity along. His first attempt was unsuccessful, resulting in the Pokemon we now call Elgyem. His second attempt unfortunately lined up with a particular war in Kalos, the background radiation from the from AZ's war/life machine mutating Palkia's creation into what we now know as Deoxys; who cared none for Palkia or his mission, and drifted off.**

 **Bittered by his failings, Palkia created something not to help humans, but to contain them: Hoopa.**

 **But Hoopa didn't want to do what he was told, and went on rampages around the world, taking what he wanted and destroying everything else. Palkia realized he'd made a mistake, and knew he had to fix it. He couldn't go to Arceus or Mew, they'd have his head. Dialga would go directly to Arceus. So Palkia went to the one legendary he could trust.**

 **Giratina.**

 **Giratina agreed to help him, on one condition. Palkia wasn't strong enough to free Giratina, but Palkia could bring space to this world of nothingness, creating the Distortion World. In exchange, Giratina gave Palkia something to contain Hoopa, the Prison Bottle. It could seal away a target's power. He'd been creating it for revenge against Mew or Arceus, but knowing he'd scarcely have the chance to use it, he parted with it in exchange for domain over this new, albeit strange, dimension.**

 **Palkia drained away Hoopa's power, sealing it in the bottle, and reducing Hoopa to a mere echo of his former form. Dialga had seen the destruction however, and was outraged. Not at hos creating Hoopa, but at his making a deal, no matter how small, with Giratina.**

 **The two began feuding. Unknown to them, their battling, their power colliding with such force, was creating other worlds. Not other planets, or even other galaxies, other worlds. Entire dimensions were born from these battles. And in them, Unknown came into existence from nothing. The Unknown were brainless, unintelligent things. Their purpose was simple: create time, space, and matter.**

 **These were the jobs that Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga couldn't do in these other dimensions, and so the dimensions themselves found a way to exist. As for why Unknown found in the Ruins or Alphe are so underwhelming, simply put, they've been around since the beginning of creation, though they were hidden from view of all until afterwards (who knows, perhaps they created Arceus's egg). Their drained off all their god like power, empty husks, unable to do anything but use Hidden Power.**

 **But anyway, after their battles stared, Dialga created two new legendarys, Latias and Latios, the eon guardians, to protect the world from anymore of Palkia's mess ups. Palkia would create more legendarys, but he did not plan on making any mistakes.**

 **Using his power over space, and thus most of the naturally elements in said space, Palkia created Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza to guard and watch the ground, waters, and sky. From their, Groudon created Heatran to help guard and watch the volcanic areas and Kyogre created Manaphy to help watch and protect the waters.**

 **What's more, Rayquaza teamed up with Groudon to create the phoenix we know as Ho-oh, and with Kyogre to create the sea bird Lugia. Lugia then took natural elements and repeated Palkia's original process to create Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, whereas Ho-oh revived three Eevee evolutions who died in a fire into Raikou, Entei, and Suicune.**

 **It was like Palkia had knocked over a domino that spiraled into a miniature army, watching and waiting all over the world for the first sign of trouble to stamp it out. Granted, they feuded among each other now and then, but such was to be expected. And that isn't even all. The finally member of team Palkia was formed when a Carbink got just a bit too close to Groudon territory, compressing it's body into a living diamond like structure.**

 **There are only a few legendarys left to speak of, all of which came from more or less the same place. Back in the ancient time, after seeing Hoopa's destruction, human's realized for the first time that they were not the highest authority. And so, to protect themselves, they created their own legendarys.**

 **The details on how are sketchy, though its assumed a lot of psychic types were involved. The first attempt was Volcanion, whom deemed us unworthy to care about and promptly ditched us. And then we created something...titanic.**

 **Regigigas.**

 **With a body that could move contents and a mind designed like a computer so it wouldn't abandon us, this Goliath of a Pokemon was created as our war machine. There was just one problem: its body took up more energy than it naturally produced. Sp, to keep from shutting down at an inopportune time, such as a battle with a legendary, Regigigas created drones, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, to keep watch while it rested under the earth. When the time came, the Regi's would wake their creator.**

 **Fast forward a few centuries, and Mew is finally ready to give birth for the first time. She was technically asexual, hencse her being the greatest common ancestor to all Pokemon, animals, and us, but this offspring wouldn't just be some new species. It would be another Mew. This pregnancy left Mew vulnerable, letting scientists, namely those of Team Rocket, capture and experiment of her.**

 **Their experimentation caused Mew's child to mutate into what we now call Mewtwo, which was promptly clones, making a second Mewtwo. Both escaped the lab, one taking refuge in a nearby cave, the other in Kalos.**

 **Meanwhile in Univa, Team Plasma took the fossil of a Kabutops and, rather than revive it the normal way, mutated it until its DNA barely resembled its former species, gave it armor and a tank, and named the resulting war machine Genesect.**

 **And that brings us to now. The Pokemon story of creation from beginning to end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Journal open.**

 **Entry: 172, 25, and 26**

 **Alright, took a bit longer than expected but I've got all my research in order now. Time to discuss the well known 'Pikaclones'.**

 **First things first, let's get rid of that term shall we? They aren't clones by any means, just variant species all evolving from a greater common ancestor. This ancestor, the Protochu if you will, was likely a normal type rodent-like Pokemon until it evolved the ability to interact with electricity and became an electric type. From there, they were dispersed throughout the different regions by weather, migration, etc, and became the different forms we know today.**

 **We start with Pikachu, the inhabitant of Kant. When the Protochu arrived in Kanto, their body type slowly shifted from generation to generation, becoming better suited to the terrain. This let to their bodies getting a bit bigger, their tails adopting a new shape, and their fur gaining their signature yellow color to blend into the sand.**

 **It was several generations more before their bodies were developed enough to be able to handle a thunderstone. For those who don't know how evolutionary stones work, perhaps I should make an entry on that, they start out as ordinary rocks, then are exposed to extreme amounts of a certain element, fire, water, sunlight, or in this case, lightning.**

 **The resulting stone is attuned to the element and can jump start the elemental core of a pokemon that is compatible with it. It was awhile before Pikachu were compatible with the thunderstone, as they weren't near much natural lightning in the mostly dry region. After awhile though, perhaps even by luck, a handful of Pikachu became compatible, and were able to use the thunderstone to metamorphosize.**

 **The metamorphic form of Pikachu, called Raichu, it a result entirely of the thunderstone. The body, top to bottom, was reworked by the increasing energy of the pokemon's elemental core as a method of making it possible for them to hold the high voltage without hurting themselves.**

 **But I can already hear some of you scratching your heads. 'If the Protochu were already Pikachu in Kanto, then where do Pichu come from?' Well, to be honest, the Protochu never went to Jhoto.**

 **After awhile, there was another large migration brought on by the movement of a super-cell and the accompanying thunderstorm. The Pikachu that followed it ended up stranded in Jhoto, the land-bridge they'd followed now buried in the ocean.**

 **Things were different in Jhoto. There wasn't enough food for Pikachues and Raichues to all live on. The pokemon began dying off. So, nature stepped in. To remedy the issue, the species developed a prevolution in the form of Pichu, a smaller pokemon that wouldn't need much food. They're own electric attacks hurt them, which discourages them from battling in the wild, a way of keeping them alive.**

 **Would you look at the time? I'm afraid I've got to run. New shipment of pokemon fossils coming in today and I refuse to miss it. We'll continue our research on the Protochu variants next time.**

 **Journal close.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Journal open**

 **Entry: 311, 312, and 417**

 **Picking right back up where we left off, the Protochu that went to the Hoenn region actually separated into two groups. Much like humans, they formed tribes, traveling across the region in two large factions.**

 **Both naturally became electric types, as the Protochu all has something of an affinity for attracting electrical energy. Unlike the Protochu before it, they started out with less food than the others, much like how the Pichu came about. Unlike the Pichu, these Protochu went into the situation _as_ Protochu as opposed to in a variant form.**

 **The results were Plusle, or Purasuru, and Minun, or Mainan. These pokemon always looked more or less the same, as they always lived in more or less the same place, but back then they weren't mirrors of each other, just similarly looking creatures.**

 **However, as their bodies had to remain small in order to survive all the low food brought on by many pokemon competing for it and the seasonal flooding, their electrical powers began weakening more and more. These pokemon simply weren't meant for combat, and were unfortunately living surrounded by pokemon that were.**

 **After awhile, the two breeds both developed a method of surviving: teamwork. By combining their efforts, their electrical attacks became stronger and stronger. Added to this, they developed the ability to form their static into a form of pom-poms, a method of cheering each other on.**

 **They weren't meant for battling, so they learned how to make each other better.**

 **Meanwhile in the Sinnoh region, another group of Protochu were getting their landing. They started out very few, as getting to Sinnoh hadn't been easy and many had perished on the way.**

 **Once there, however, the Protochu began to flourish. Unlike Jhoto and Hoenn, food and space was plentiful in Sinnoh, ans the Protochu began spreading around. They developed longer tails, which acted like lightning rods, though on a much lower scale; absorbing static, but not being strong enough to bring down bolts of lightning.**

 **There was plenty of electricity brought about by humans, and the Protochu began being able to hold more and more energy. They're bodies were unable to keep up with the amount of energy they were holding despite their cores being able to, and since they weren't able to evolve, they began expelling energy in a way that has proved most effective in keeping them healthy and making them either popular or a nuisance depending on whom you ask: their hyper activity.**

 **And with this final change, they became what we now know as Pachirisu.**

 **I'm afraid I'm out of time again, but worry not; we'll finish up with the Protochu next time.**

 **Journal close**


	10. Chapter 10

**Journal open**

 **Entry: 587 and 702**

 **Continuing like before, and hopefully finishing up, we continue on to Emolga, or** **Emonga, of Univa. Shortly after the Protochu reached the Univa region, they attained their electric typing. In fact, they became electric types faster than any other Protochu form, as the early humans in Univa were experimenting with electricity from a very early time and, consequently, leaving a lot of stray static in the air.**

 **Naturally they developed the electricity pouches on their cheeks that all Protochu forms have, and then began forming a new fur color, the white and black we see today, to let them blend into the growing town and expanding building of the time.**

 **This let them spend more and more time in the cities, which led to them getting more and more exposure to the electricity, and gaining more and more control over their abilities.**

 **Unfortunately, with the taller the buildings got, the higher the Protochu had to climb to form their dens, as it was a habit of them to respect whomever had the highest den on a building. They almost went extinct because of this, many falling to their deaths each day.**

 **And then, finally, they evolved something that saved the species: the wing-like membrane that let them glade over the city when they fell. Gradually, they learned to channel static through their wings to glide with even more control, becoming what we recognize today as Emolga.**

 **And last but not least in Dedenne of Kalos. These Protochu were brought about by the aftermath of the great war that had taken place in the region. Before then, the Protochu had looked much the same as all the others. But now, the region was in ruin, the population was slim, and they were all weak.**

 **So they evolved something that let them survive in spite of all this: stealth. They became smaller, letting them scurry around in the grass and trees without being noticed. Their tails became longer as they began developing the ability to channel electricity through it, as it was much safer to attack with the tail and risk it getting cut than to attack with anything else and get it cut off.**

 **With the longer, more adaptable tails, the Protochu learned to send electricity through their tails in the form of radio waves. Now they were able to communicate without even needing to speak verbally, which increased their stealth in the wilderness even further, as only other electric types would be able to pick up on the waves, and even then were unlikely to know what it was. They had become the modern day Dedenne.**

 **And that just about covers it all really. There aren't (currently) any other forms of the Protochu. If ever there was, I'll be sure to make another journal entry on it as well. Until then, I hope you've gained a further appreciation of the Protochu forms.**

 **Journal close**


	11. Chapter 11

**Journal open**

 **Entry: 568**

 **And we return once again to Material Pokemon to finish discussing what I believe is being referred to as 'the pollution trio'. Trubbish, or** **Yabakuron, started, like all Material Pokemon, as a normal type Protomon with more or less no form.**

 **These Protomon migrated to the Univa region, which at the time was producing as much garbage as most towns are now a days, and had no way of disposing of the waste other than just piling it all up. Finding that the garbage piles were the safest place to stay, as nothing but a few Pokemon occasionally went there, the Protomon made their home in these dumps.**

 **Over time, their bodies became reshaped in order to camouflage themselves against the garbage for the few things that did enter their territory, and as there wasn't much clean food or environment, they developed the ability to feed on rotted food as well, then to feed mostly on garbage, and finally to be able to feed on anything.**

 **The exposure to the toxins and chemicals in the garbage gradually shifted their genetic make up to actually produce it, making them into poison types. Their lungs became equipped to breathing and expelling poisonous air, as that was all there really was in the areas they lived.**

 **This made them into what we now call Trubbish. Next time, we'll discuss what led them to their ability to metamorphasize.**

 **Journal close**


	12. Chapter 12

**Journal open**

 **Entry: 569**

 **It only took three generations for the Trubbish species to gain enough collective energy over the majority of the population to develop a metamorphic state. It was first discovered by what I enjoy referring to as a hoodlum.**

 **The boy, age of seventeen if I remember correctly, snuck into the local dump of the area he lived in after dark to do Mew only knows what. He stumbled upon a Trubbish horde and for some reason got it into his head that he could fight them all off.**

 **To his credit, he actually did manage to knock out three or four of them as he rummaged around the trash yard and used the environment to his advantage. He climbed to the top of the highest garbage pile and accidentally caused a sort of garbage avalanche.**

 **The remaining Trubbish, surrounded by his element, physiology radiating with the cumulative energy from the previous generations of Trubbish, and caught in a situation where it needed desperately to save the hoodlum as well as its fellow Trubbish, burst into its metamorphosis.**

 **The chemicals within Trubbish's body churned and fumed the Trubbish's genes, allowing it to become a Garbodor, or** **Dasutodasu.**

 **The Garbodor saved them all from the trash avalanche, then promptly threw the hoodlum out of its territory. From there, more and more Trubbish encountered triggering events that allowed them to metamorphasize. They bred with the general Trubbish population, and now all Trubbish are able to reach the form of Garbodor naturally without need of a triggering event to cause it.**

 **And with that, Trubbish and Garbodor have become what we know of them today. And much like the other two members of the pollution trio, they have a habit of actually making the world around them cleaner by absorbing, feeding on, and taking away garbage in the area. And yet they're still treated poorly because they look and smell (and are more or less made of) garbage. I suppose we humans will always need something to growl and hiss at. Oh well, at least Pokemon like Garbodor won't go down so easily.**

 **Journal close**


	13. Chapter 13

**Journal open**

 **Okay, this is not going to be a normal update of my Masterdex. I've been asked a few times about the fossil Pokemon, people wondering what exactly became of them, where did their DNA go? I've heard countless theories about them, but it's time I put a stop to the confusion.**

 **Simply put, the fossil Pokemon don't _have_ any place in evolution now a days. All their genetic lines were wiped out long, long ago. That's why they have fossils, but nothing in between them and now exist. There isn't anything between them and now. They were all extinct years ago by a massive global event, likely legendary in origin. **

**It is for this reason that there will not be a journal entry on Pokemon 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 345, 346, 347, 348, 408, 408, 409, 410, 564, 565, 566, 567, 696, 697, 698, and 699. they simply didn't get to a far enough point in their respective evolutionary chains to impact the world very much at all, and it would be a lot of wasted words I could be using for other Pokemon. Now, if you'd like, I suppose I could take a little time to cover where each of these Pokemon were in their respective genetic time lines at some point, but until then, I'll be sticking to the Pokemon whose evolution actually had anything to track at all.**

 **Journal close.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Journal open**

 **Entry: 137, 233, and 474**

 **I'll admit, I've been rather eager to get to this one. The first man-made pokemon in history. And though it's existence has admittedly lead to a few poor choices, the same can be said for nearly any scientific breakthrough. So, let's explore the world of the virtual pokemon.**

 **The first Porygon, or Porigon, was created several decades ago, almost by accident. The scientists who created it were not even trying to do so. They were trying to create a highly intelligent computer program, one capable of transferring one's thoughts into data on the screen and vice versa. Essentially, they were researching a way to research more easily.**

 **However, after several failed attempts, they created something even more spectacular. To be honest, I'm not even certain how, the accounts are very vague on what actually happened, all we know is the result: Porygon, an AI pokemon. It was said to exist first only on the digital plain, until, after what I can only describe as virtual evolution, it developed the ability to force itself into the physical world.**

 **It didn't need air or food or water. It wasn't a carbon based lifeform like the rest of us. It was a** _ **data**_ **based life form. All it needed was a regular connection to a data stream (or in other words it needs to be hooked into anything digital, a computer, cell phone, pokedex, etc) and it was fine.**

 **Unfortunately it was also quite simple. Though it's skin was durable enough to withstand a vacuum or intense pressure from water or dirt, it's mind was not very brilliant. In the virtual world, it seemed to possess some manner of creativity, able to function without being given orders unlike in the physical world, but even then there wasn't much to the creature.**

 **There was even a debate if it was really alive. Could a creature made of data be a living entity? The answer to both these things came when it developed the ability to metamorphasize.**

 **An item was created to help improve Porygon's mind. The goal was to make it learn even faster, and perhaps even help develop further sentience and a personality. The result… somewhat worked actually.**

 **It absorbed this Up-Grade device, and used the energy the same way a biological creature would an evolutionary stone, letting it transform into a higher form. The design was sleeker, and above all, more intelligent.**

 **This was a huge success. If Porygon had been a simple program, it wouldn't be able to do this, and it certainly wouldn't have been able to do so in the physical plain. They hadn't programmed it to do so. Programs didn't evolve. Porygon was officially declared a living creature.**

 **This form, rather uncreatively dubbed Porygon2, or Porigon2, was primarily used for the exploration of meteors, the moon, and other celestial bodies. There are plans to send them to other planets in order to explore, as they are the most durable pokemon, comparatively, in the world.**

 **Even more impressive, Porygon2 had a mind now, a fully developed mind. It could think on its own without needing to be programmed for specific things, it was shown to experience pain, pleasure, hunger, thirst, greed, anger, sadness fear, joy, curiosity; by all factors, Porygon2 was alive.**

 **There was some fuss made about the creation of Porygon-Z, or Porigon-Z. People seemed to believe it was some sort of glitching mess. You see, this metamorphosis was triggered by a disc containing a software upgrade for Porygon2. You see, as well equip as Porygon and Porygon2 were for space exploration, they couldn't fly, nor could they make it to space without a rocket of some kind, same as a normal astronaut.**

 **The scientists decided to fix this issue by giving Porygon2 the ability to fly. When this failed, as there was no way to trigger psychic or magnetic properties nor could it be triggered biologically, they decided that installing the ability to travel great distances by allowing it to pass through dimensions. It's very hard to explain the process but in the simplest terms possible, they were trying to make the power of teleportation a biological ability through physics instead of psychic ability.**

 **The process failed, and resulted in Porygon-Z. But that isn't a bad thing. As alive as Porygon2 was, there were still flaws in the system. As much as it did have a mind, all its actions could still be calculated and planned for the same as a computer, and while it was technically alive, there were still factors in the way preventing it from reaching its full potential.**

 **All these were removed, making it a fully realized living entity upon reaching Porygon-Z. But it's random nature seemed to make people think it was malfunctioning or broken. No no, it wasn't acting broken. It was acting** _ **human.**_ **Let that sink in. The moment we saw something that wasn't human, acting human, we assumed it was broken and insane. There aren't enough philosophers in the world I think.**

 **That said, Porygon-Z is in no way broken or wrong. Perhaps the scientific community labelling it a failure was a knee-jerk reaction to seeing a creature that had always been a computer program stop acting like one, but regardless, I am glad for Porygon-Z, and even if you don't like what it became, you should be to.**

 **Journal close**


	15. Chapter 15

**Journal open.**

 **Entries: 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 265, 266, 267, 278, 269, 540, 541, 542, 664, 665, and 666.**

 **Allow us to examine an expansive pokemon evolutionary line, going with a group of related insect pokemon. Starting with Caterpie, or Kyatapi, is one of the most common pokemon in terms of bug types. It stemmed from a simple, worm like protomon that did nothing but munch about on plants all day long. However, from the simplest of starting points comes the most diverse of lines. As more and more forests formed in many regions, the worm protomon began migrating to them.**

 **Caterpie is the result of a group of the worm protomon that began climbing the smaller trees to eat from the leaves. At first, they used a sort of slime to cling to the trees and slowly worked their way up the tree like snails. This proved to slow, and over time they developed small feet to allow them to climb much faster. Their brownish color, while perfect camouflage for the dirt, proved problematic for the trees, and they developed their greenish color that they gave now. Even then, there are many pokemon and even animals that were able to find and hunt them down, so they developed their large eyes, antenna, and ability to fire string shot to combat this. Like this, they were finally able to thrive in the forest, soon developing enough energy to metamorphosize.**

 **Their metamorphic state Metapod, or Toranseru, was a natural next stage. The Caterpie were already closely linked to the caterpillars, so this step in their evolution was greatly expected. Their shift to Butterfree, or Batafuri, however, carries much more weight with it. While in Metapod form, the body is constant shifting, reforming into the body of the Butterfree.**

 **In other words, it's evolution in no way, shape, or form changes Metapod's body. The inner body just separated from the outer body, and the inner body becomes its own, complete organism. All the energy used in the evolution went to devolving the Butterfree's mind, hence its ability to use psychic type attacks.**

 **Next on the list is Weedle, or Bidoru, followed a similar transition. Instead of the leaves though, they began feeding on poisonous berries as worm protomon. This killed off many, but those that survived developed an affinity for poison, which was passed down into their later forms. The body couldn't contain all of the poison its body was producing, to it was all concentrated into one place; the large horn on it's head. This, along with the orange coloration, was developed to keep predators away. From there, it followed the same route as Metapod, forming into what we call Kakuna, or Kokun. Much the same as Metapod, the form of Beedrill, or Supia, is already forming within the outer body, and all the evolutionary energy is used on the potency of the pokemon's venom.**

 **Next up is Wurmple, or Kemusso. It followed the exact route, point for point, as Weedle, though the berries it ate contained much more toxins; hence it's much brighter coloration. However, the berries in the Hoeen region, native location for Wurmple, are so varied, that right off the bat it caused a difference in evolution.**

 **Unlike with the Nidoran family, where a different name was assigned to the forms despite them being the exact same creature, there truly is a genetic difference between Silcoon (Karasarisu) and Cascoon (Mayurudo). They look more or less the same, right down to the number of spines they have on their bodies. The difference comes in the potency of the toxin they carry. Cascoon carry a much less deadly poison, and as a result are much less aggressive than the more toxic Silcoon. These factors eventually led to even more diversity between the two with the final stage of their evolution into Beautifly (Agehanto) and Dustox (Dokukeiru).**

 **The former developed a long proboscis for stabbing into its enemies and brightly colored wings which it uses as a way of luring prey in. The latter, preferring to avoid fighting, developed the ability to expel toxic powder from its wings to ward foes off.**

 **Next on the list is Sewaddle, or Kurumiru. It was to Caterpie what Wrumple was to Weedle, forming in exactly the same way, but do a different result. Rather than match the color of the leaves they fed on, they began making camouflage out of them, being one of the first pokemon to, in a sense, to wear clothes. This just shows the intelligence level of this particular pokemon.**

 **As Swadloon, or Kurumayu, it follows the same method of evolution as the other worm protomon. Swadloon, however, seems to have a share of it's mental power going towards the shifting on the inner body as well, and as a result appears to be disinterested in nearly everything that happens around it. It literally can't focus too much on anything, it doesn't have the brain functionality for it. This changes however when it makes it's final transformation into Leavanny, or Hahakurimo; one of smartest bug types in the world.**

 **I realize that may sound like a bold claim, but really it's just simple fact. Though they aren't intelligent in the traditional sense like most psychic types, they clearly demonstrate signs of intelligence that surpass the others bug types in the immediate area, showing compassion for other pokemon in the forest around them.**

 **And finally we come to Scatterbug, or Kofukimushi. It developed closer to human settlements from way back when, leading to it's current coloration as it hid out in the glassy area where humans threw out their trash. It happens to be the only pokemon in the worm protomon line that grew eating grass instead of leaves. As a result, their evolution rate was much slower.**

 **Spewpa, or Kofuurai, is unique to the worm protomon evolutions in that it isn't housing a slowly growing body, and is its only form. Instead, the energy that would've gone to forming that body goes to the production of poison dust to ward off predators. Because of this, all the energy built up for the evolution goes to the formation of the body for Vivillon. As a result, the geography of where the Spewpa metamorphasizes effects the wing pattern on Vivillon, causing its wings to act as a sort of license plate for where it was from in the region. There are no less than seventy variant wings patterns for it in Kalos alone. Who knows how many more will result from migration to other regions.**

 **And that's all there is to say on the worm protomon, for now at least. I look forward to addressing the oddities of other bug type pokemon in the future, but perhaps I'll go for a different oddity next time around… perhaps Eevee… until then everyone.**

 **Journal close**


	16. Chapter 16

**Journal open**

 **Entries: 133, 134, 135, 136, 196, 197, 470, 471, 700**

 **And finally it is time to talk about one of the most well known and famously interesting pokemon in the world, Eevee, or** **Eievui** **, and all its subsequent metamorphic forms. For starters, let us discuss Eevee's origin. Eevee is unique in that it is the only mammalian pokemon to have been the only resulting species from its protomon.**

 **It's protomon form probably looked much the same as Eevee does now, but without it's signature ability to metamorphasize into one of many elements. And I feel it necessary to point out that this ability is not one that evolved into the species naturally. The protomon Eevee were affected by a strange radiation that latched onto their cells and DNA, making their entire genetic structure unstable.**

 **The source of the radiation is as of yet unknown, but the result is obvious. The Eevee's body became like a magnet, absorbing elemental energy from any source. At first, this would seem to just be what all normal types just do naturally; interacting with any and all elements without changing the base form. Except… it** _ **did**_ **change the base form. The changes were too small to notice, taking place mostly internally, but each Eevee was effected by the elemental energy it absorbed.**

 **And when an Eevee came into contact with an elemental stone or other highly charged source of elemental energy, the body changed so much, so instantly, that the only way to keep the body alive was for the pokemon's core to shift entirely. Or in other words: a metamorphasis.**

 **Because the trait was ingrained into the very DNA of all Eevee exposed, which was ALL Eevee, their offspring retained the trait, and just like that, it went from a dangerous and unnatural event to another natural part of the world.**

 **When Eevee comes into contact with a water stone, its body rapidly absorbs the water elemental energy, becoming the aquatic pokemon of Vaporeon, or Shawazu, with the ability to temporarily melt into the water itself.**

 **A thunder stone causes it to become a Jolteon, or Sandas, with the ability to channel lightning and fire out its spiked quills out for offence.**

 **A fire stone results in Flareon, or** **Busuta** , **capable of resisting and releasing flames of up to 5000 degrees.**

 **Constant exposure to sunlight while training with a trainer they trust results in Espion, or Efi, which is quite curious actually, as it is yet unknown where the psychic energy that they are absorbing comes from. The going theory is that it comes from the natural psychic energy given off by humans, which there is a higher abundance of during the day when everyone is awake, but that is currently unconfirmed.**

 **Exposure to training with a well liked trainer during the night hours will cause it to absorb the dark elemental energy, resulting in Umbreon, or Burakki , with the ability to harness the darkness as well as any other dark type.**

 **Exposure to a leaf stone will allow an Eevee to absorb the grass elemental energy, becoming Leafeon, or Rifia, able to manipulate the plants as one of the few non-plant grass types.**

 **Constant training in a frozen environment will allow it to absorb the ice elemental energy, becoming Glaceon, or Gureishia, with resistance to the cold and the ability to freeze entire lakes in mere seconds.**

 **And, so far, finally, Sylveon, or Ninfia, is the result of training while in contact with the Affectionate Hearts items, which allow it to absorb the fairy type energy.**

 **You notice how I'm not saying very much about each form? That's because, unlike all other metamorphic forms, they weren't caused by any environmental influence, and their bodies are not to result of evolution. I'm only talking about their element, because their element is the** _ **only**_ **difference between them and Eevee. They have no evolutionary advantage other than their element. If humans weren't so fascinated with them, and by proxy, determined to protect them, they would have gone extinct hundreds of years ago.**

 **What's more, with their genetic structure so imbalanced, there's no possible way for Eevee's to evolve further, at least none that will happen in our life times. They may gain the ability to absorb new elements, but Eevee will always be Eevee.**

 **Journal close**


	17. Chapter 17

**Journal open**

 **Entries: 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 427, 428, 659, and 660.**

 **Sorry I've been gone so long, I took a bit of a trip to Alola for research, I plan to report my findings here at a later date. For now, let's discuss the rabbit pokemon.**

 **Long ago, the rabbit protomon travelled across the world. The first group settled down in the Kanto region. They were weak, frail little things at first, until time and consumption of poisonous berries led to them developing a resistance to poison. Slowly, this evolved into a series of poisonous barbs sprouting from their body. For some reason, the females were never able to take as much poison as the males, leading to the developing smaller and fewer spikes. With their new defenses, they thrived, becoming what we now know as male and female Nidoran.**

 **With time, and more exposure to poison, they developed the power to metamorphasize into their secondary form, Nidorina and Nidorino. This metamorphosis is actually one of the most logical in the world of pokemon. It's basically just a larger version of its previous form with fewer other variants.**

 **The transition to Nidoqueen and Nidoking was a drastic one. The energy trapped within the moon stone effecting the bodies of the Nidorina and Nidorino in ways no one expected, making them much more intelligent and giving them the power to walk upright like a biped.**

 **After some travelling, a lot of travelling actually now that I think of it, the second group of rabbit protomon made their way to the Sinnoh region, developing longer ears that could coil and curl to make themselves smaller and protect its head, as well as a coating of thicker fur that cam be pulled over its body like a coat. Slowly, they became what we now know as Buneary.**

 **Now, I'll keep the explanation for Lopunny brief. Without meaning to be crass, there truly is only one reason for the metamorphosis to be formed: breeding. The form of Lopunny is built in its every aspect for attracting a mate and then, well, mating.**

 **However, not all of the protomon that were becoming the Buneary breed remained in Sinnoh. Some continued to travel before their development into Buneary completed. They reached the Kalos region, and began using their ears differently. Their ears had evolved to become strong, but hadn't evolved to the point of coiling. To handle the terrain of early Kalos, they used their ears to fight their way through and move rocks out of the way, as well as burrow underground; becoming what we know now as Bunnelby.**

 **As they grew in population and their requirement of more space underground for them increased, they developed the metamorphosis into Diggersby, a form that could dig, tunnel, and lift several times faster to make more space for everyone.**

 **And that's all the current information on the forms of the rabbit protomon forms. I'll try to report more regularly from now on.**

 **Journal close.**


End file.
